In the majority of stadiums, predetermined seating areas are provided to accommodate individuals in wheelchairs. Generally, such space is created for these individuals by utilizing large sections of removable seating. When in use, these large sections of seats, usually at least three or four rows, are bolted down. When this area is needed for individuals in wheelchairs, this entire seating structure is removed and placed in a separate storage area. This process of unbolting and removing the entire seating section whenever space is needed, however, is very time consuming and cumbersome.